1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a reconnection control method, a device, a reconnection method, a program, and a record medium that allow a constant connection session to be established with a device connected through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a controlling apparatus controls an in-home device through the Internet, the controlling apparatus accesses the in-home device using for example DDNS (Dynamic Domain Name System) or mail system.
In the DDNS, the in-home device registers its address to a DDNS server and receives a domain name and a port number from the controlling apparatus on the Internet side assigns. As a result, the controlling apparatus can access the in-home device.
As a protocol that accomplishes a real-time communication, XMPP (extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol) is known (see “Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol (XMPP): Core”, RFC3920, The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), October 2004, hereinafter this document is referred to as non-patent document 1). One of modes of real-time communications is instant messaging (IM) (see “Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol (XMPP): Instant Messaging and Presence”, RFC3921, The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), October 2004, hereinafter, this document is referred to as non-patent document 2). In the instant messaging (IM), it is determined whether or not an IM client (a member who can exchange an instant message with another member) is on line over the Internet. When the IM client is on line, it can chat and exchange a file with another IM client.
As another protocol that can invoke data and a service from another computer, SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) is known (see “SOAP Version 1.2”, W3C Recommendation, World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), June 2003, hereinafter, this document is referred to as non-patent document 3). In a communication using the SOAP, a message of which additional information called envelop is added to an XML (extensible Markup Language) document is exchanged corresponding to a predetermined protocol for example HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol). When both a client that uses a service and a server that provides the service have a SOAP generating/parsing engine, an object can be invoked between different environments.
In addition, a system of which a session is established between a server and a client terminal and the server distributes content to the client terminal over a network and when the session is disconnected and the distribution of content is stopped, a new session is established and content is restored is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-050761, hereinafter, this document is referred to as patent document 1).